Interesting
by MeMiMoMemories
Summary: Moving to Forks was a chance to meet up with my dad and try to live a more normal life. So, how did I end up fighting for my life instead? Femslash Yuri.


I never think much about how I'm going to die, but the rare times I did I imagined it to go either two ways. A really sweet way like me laying on my hospital bed family surrounding me and the one I love holding my hand tears in their eyes. Or it was going to be a murder at the hands of my step mother, where she would tell the police it was a 'tragic accident'.

I stared across the room at the women before me. Surly the way I was about to die would beat and other way I imagined it, in the place of someone I loved is certainly more interesting.

I knew I couldn't regret the decision to move to forks, how could I when such a dream was presented before me?

**~Scene change~**

We were in Anne's car, windows up with the AC on high. I was clutching to my jacket for dear life. What's with this lady and the cold? I guess it suited her personality.

Anne was my step mother; Anne was short for Anne-May. She was taking me to the Airport where I would take a plane to Seattle where I would eventually meet up with Charlie, my dad. To be honest, I was really excited about the whole thing. The last time I was in forks I was 11 it was so long ago I'm dying to know if the place changed, plus I get away from my step mother but I had to keep the expression on my face sullen while in the car because I know if I even cracked a tiny smile she would try to rip it away. She had a personality like that.

We were standing in the airport, a couple minutes before my plane boarded. We turned to meet each other, me holding my bag her holding her clutch purse. This was it, this was where she gave me a heartfelt apology begging me to stay and I would say no and board the plane. Like it did in those movies they had in the waiting rooms for the doctor's.

"Well? Get on the damn thing I don't have all day."

"That's it?" I was pissed! How can she not even say a simple sorry?

"What were you expecting?" A smirk was growing on her red lips, "Were you by chance expecting me to say sorry, to beg Charlie to let me have you back? Ha! Not a chance you're the one that needs me not the other way around, now board the thing I have things to do."

I watched as the figure of Anne got lost in the bustle of the airport crowd.

**~Scene change~**

When I walked off the plane Charlie gave me a hug that to most would have seemed awkward, to me it was the best thing ever. Anne didn't give me any hugs and Charlie was willing. From what I remember about him he was pretty nice, he cared and was willing to listen. Not that I was going to talk but still, it was a nice thought.

"Hi Charlie,"

"Hey Alice," Okay even I could feel the awkward presence in this conversation. "How have you been?" He picked up my bags and started to walk.

"I've been alright. The plane was really cold! I liked the food packets they gave us…" I know I talked a lot Anne, Charlie and even my real mom when she was around told me that I talked a lot but I was used to people telling me this. By the time I was coming to the end of my story we were near the car, "That's why the lady next to me wanted a seat change but they wouldn't let her, too bad for her."

Charlie laughed –or was it more of a chuckle- as he unlocked the car doors and put my bags in the trunk. "So what do you think of this car?"

"What kind is it?" To be honest, I knew absolutely _nothing_ about cars.

"It's a 2000 Toyota Corolla, and it's yours."

"Charlie really!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs and it was echoing in the parking garage, people were giving us looks. "I've never had a car before; I have my license so I guess it's ok to drive." I was talking more to myself than him.

"Yes really, it's all yours."

I threw my arms around him for a hug, it was more of me clinging to him than a hug but who cares I have a car!

**~Scene Change~**

The car ride to the house was filled with me talking about anything and everything I saw outside the window, I could hear Charlie laughing. He couldn't blame me, I didn't get out much due to the 'Anne situation'.

Forks was the same, same green forests, same stores, and from what Charlie told me the same people too.

When we eventually made it to the house Charlie took my things out and said he was going to take them to my room, I had no objections less carrying for me. Plus I was pretty tired, the plane ride and everything pretty much drained me.

I caught up to Charlie to see him pushing a door open with his foot and putting my things on the floor. I took a seat on my bed, it was a lot bigger than I imagined.

"I don't remember you having so much stuff," He chuckled.

"Yeah, Anne gave me some money to buy something's. I was pretty shocked she did that." I was scratching my head; I felt this conversation getting awkward real fast.

"I'll just leave you to unpack."

"Alright," He pulled up the door behind him.

I looked around. Everything seemed the same paint color, same bed, even that couch they got me when they got a new one; it wasn't even dusty. I looked at the desk, the laptop is nice.

I let out a sigh, I can't believe I'm actually here, I'm so happy! I've had dreams about this but they never came true. Anne should be here to see this I would love to just rub it in her stupid freckled face. I'm the one that needs her, Ha! What a laugh that's not even true.

I shoved my boxes and bags into the closet I can deal with them later, I'm too tired to care. It was around 11 when I finally got myself to sleep.

**~Scene Change~**

When I woke up it was raining, oh well one day of bad weather couldn't dampen my spirits of my first day of school in three years.

Charlie wasn't there when I finally managed to make my way downstairs; he probably went to work or something. Charlie left the keys to my Corolla on the counter for me to get so I headed out the door skipping breakfast for today I wasn't very hungry.

I left the house pretty early, earlier than any high school student would leave the house. I just wanted to get to the school early and get my schedule and nothing go wrong.

I followed the directions of the signs and parked in student parking without a hitch, it was practically empty. I left my car and headed across the parking lot towards the building labeled 'Office'. It was surprisingly warm and maybe even cozy in the building considering it was an office building at a high school.

"Can I help you?" The women asked looking down at the other papers in her hands.

I jumped a bit, "Oh, I'm Alice Swan." I forgot I was in an office, when I said my name it was as if she went on guard… Strange.

"Here you go," She handed me the schedule and map and then the slip for the teachers to sign before smiling at me to go.

I went back to my car to study my schedule; I didn't want to get lost _at all_ today. Nothing's worse than getting lost.

I looked up from the two pieces of paper before me the parking lot had filled up and I wanted to head to my class early. I locked my car door after me, my first day of actual school in _five_ years.

**Okay, I don't really right much fanfiction I usually stick to original fiction but I thought this came out pretty good. Well, hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
